All the Ashes of the World
by orangepopcicle15
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry is dead and Voldemort has won. Muggles and muggle-borns are being killed left and right by Death Eaters. Draco, a Death Eater, is looking for Hermione. But not for reasons you may think...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_It has been said, that in the final minutes, the world stood still. That when Harry Potter finally fell to Lord Voldemort, Mother Earth's last great hero died._

Hermione picked the Daily Prophet of the dirty café table, folded it gently, and put it back in her bag. She wrapped her cold hands around her coffee cup and took one last drink. She couldn't stay long; there could be a Death Eater raid at any moment. Paying the bill, Hermione quietly stole out onto the empty London street.

As she walked at a brisk pace, the fate of her world unfolded before her. The streets were dark and dim with life. The air was damp and carried a smell of death with it. She looked up into the sky and tried to picture it bright, with a full sun shining through. A tear involuntarily slid down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. Hermione knew better than anyone the risk of remembering, the risk of caring and wanting. Those things did not belong in this new, dismal world.

Turning the corner, Hermione entered the train station. She did not have a plan in her mind; she just paid for her ticket and boarded a night train. This was her life, had been for nearly a year. Right after Voldemort's victory, no one associated with muggles, like herself, were safe. She ran away immediately to the Weasley's but her safety there only lasted a few days. Then she disguised herself and set out on the road, boarding various trains and buses, sometimes walking aimlessly for days. She lived off a small amount of money and stole when she had to. Something told her she had to survive, if only for a little longer. It was like, if she let herself die, he had really won.

Tired, Hermione leaned her head against the grimy window, and fell asleep to the sound of the train running over the tracks.

Across the country, in a small village of Toole, Draco Malfoy road in the back of a dark carriage. He carried in his lap a stack of letters. His hand fidgeted nervously on the door's handle as the carriage drove up the crooked driveway of one Lord Grey.

Draco stepped down in to a muddy puddle as he made his way furiously up to the manor's door, the stack of letters clutched in his pale hand. He didn't knock or wait to be invited in; he just burst through the door and shouted,

"Grey! Grey I know you're in here!" Draco tore through the house, until he came upon a dining room where a family was eating. They looked up at him startled. Draco paid no mind, "Grey," he said pointing to the man at the head of the table, "A word?" He sneered the last part, and then turned on his heel and walked into the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure this is not an urgent business, for the assembly would have alerted me first." The man said, holding his head high. Draco barked out a cold laugh.

"Just because you provide the funds, doesn't mean you have authority over more loyal members," Draco retorted, pulling up his sleeve to show his snake tattoo, a sign of Death Eater loyalty. Grey stepped back in disgust.

"What is it you want boy?" Grey asked with annoyance.

"I've come to understand that you run the Mugblood hunting team…"

"Yes, what about it?" Grey responded.

"There is a mugblood, a girl I am looking for." Grey laughed and rubbed his face.

"I can't help you there. My team is the best, and if they haven't found her yet, they won't. She's probably dead or something. What's it matter anyway? It's just one mugblood." Draco clenched his fist.

"She's not just a mugblood. The girl I am looking for is Hermione Granger." Grey looked Draco over.

"You're serious about this?" He asked. Draco knotted his head impatiently. "All right…come with me."

Grey led Draco down the hall. The thick carpet below them swallowed their steps as they made their way towards a grand staircase. But instead of going up them, Grey led Draco to a small door under the stairs. It creaked loudly when it opened, and dust flew up into their faces.

"Take out your wand and illuminate it." Grey instructed Draco. As he did the same, they began their descent below the stairs. At the end there was a blank wall covered in an elaborate rug. Grey whispered a spell under his breath and the wall began to slide away into a side wall.

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy," Grey said, bewitching the wall to close behind them. Then he set about lighting various candles in the room. As light was brought to the room Draco saw it was like a secret study with a large wooden desk and a book shelf full of books.

Grey sat down at the desk and motioned for Draco to sit opposite him in a plush, green velvet chair.

"Alright boy let me get this right. You are looking for Hermione Granger?" Grey asked.

"Are you deaf? I believe I have already said that." Draco retorted rudely.

"Very well. But why? She is possibly the most wanted witch, and of all the wanted people you pick her?"

"Exactly. Finding a criminal like that is just what my family name needs. After the recent…disappointments, the Malloy's are regrettably doubted. Capturing Granger will destroy any rumors that filth our name."

"What's in it for me?" Grey asked, coming closer.

"Well..money." Draco said, looking thoughtfully at Grey. The light flickered and shadows danced across his face as he leaned closer to Grey. "But you don't need any more of that, do you? No what you need, is to be taught a lesson. Now from what I understand, no one quite likes you Grey, including myself. You are a lousy, disgusting man. Of course we need you for your money, but there is something far greater than money. Do you know what that is Grey? Clean blood. Yes, clean blood is more valuable than all the money in the world. One whisper about, that your blood is muddy…and I do believe you are done. It wouldn't take much to start the rumor…" Draco leaned back satisfied in his chair, with a smirk, watching Grey's horrified face.

"Look, this girl," Grey began carefully, "Is presumed dead. It's been almost a year and there have been no leads, nothing at all."

"Not exactly," Draco cut in. He took the letters out of his cloak and handed them across the desk to Grey. "These letters are accounts of people who have claimed to have seen Granger." Grey flipped through the letters nonchalantly.

"Mr. Malfoy we get letters like this all the time. People make this stuff up, they just want money," Grey said setting the letters down.

"Well it's a start. Granger had too many friends. She was too emotional to not leave something behind. It is impossible that not one person has seen her," Draco said.

"Not if she's dead."

"Well, if she is, we have nothing to lose then." Draco responded, getting up from his chair. "I want Granger by the end of the month. Dead or alive, but don't kill her if you do find her alive. I would like that honor." Grey glared at Draco.

"You are ruthless," he said shaking his head.

"Well, I won't stop until I see the light leave that filthy girl's eyes." With that Draco left the room and the manor and rode off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting anyone to read that first chapter and it was a real pleasant surprise! So pleasant it inspired me to write another chapter right away! So here it is! **

**PS: I didn't put one of these on the last chapter, since its pretty obvious I do not own Harry Potter, but I will say it anyway- Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gather up your Muggles! Gather up your Muggles! Bring them into town, so no longer they soil our pure world!<em>

"Miss?" Hermione felt a tug on her shoulder and sat bolt strait up. She'd slipped up, bad. She shouldn't have fallen asleep. She looked at the man who had awakened her. He was someone who worked on the train and was most defiantly a muggle.

She knew this for two reasons. One, the most obvious, he was wearing a tattered blue shirt. Blue was the sign of a muggle. After Voldemort, had became supreme ruler, muggles really didn't stand a chance. The original plan was to kill them all, but soon he realized that employing them as slaves would better the wizarding world. After all, it was rare to hear of a 'working' pure blood. But since the muggles would be out and about working around pure bloods, they were forced to wear ugly blue shirts, so the lines of segregation were clear.

The second reason was less obvious, but still just as present. It was the man's eyes. When Hermione looked into them she saw sadness and hurt and worry. This man probably had a family. He was probably a good worker, and he must have feared for his family's safety and security every day.

"Miss," he asked again in a husky voice, "The ride is over. We've reached New Buhl." Hermione rose cautiously. Although he was a muggle, not all muggles could be trusted. If they turned in a wanted person they could be given quite a bit of money, for them anyway. Hermione knew she was one of the most wanted people out there. The last of the Golden Trio. After Voldemort's victory her picture had been plastered everywhere, along with many other good witches and wizards. And slowly one by one they were all captured and killed. Only a few remained. And those few had all been pronounced dead a few weeks ago, Hermione included. Voldemort didn't want anyone to doubt his Death Eaters, so he made it known that they captured every criminal eventually. Even if they didn't. This muggle talking to her now probably didn't suspect her, she was disguised after all. But just to be safe she gathered her things quickly and headed out the door.

"New Buhl…" she whispered to herself, "Huh.." Hermione got out an old muggle map that she carried around with her now, and began to look for New Buhl. When she finally located it she calculated how far it was from London.

"160 kilos…roughly. Well that's far enough…for now," she said under her breath. Hermione stowed the map away into her bag and began to walk. New Buhl was a small town, and it was just as depressing as London. She saw no one in sight, but that didn't mean no one was there. They were probably all hidden in their homes. No reason to come out now anyway.

It didn't look like there were any open stores, so Hermione began a long walk down a country road in search of food. She'd played this game before. All she had to do was walk a few kilos, give or take, to find a farm. Usually they were abandoned. Sometimes they weren't. Either way it was a good place to get food.

After she'd walked a good forty five minutes, spotted a small corn field. Immediately she set to work looking for good ears, pulling them off the long stalks, and stuffing them into her bag. When it was sufficiently full she went in search for a resting place to eat and sleep at for the night.

Hermione found it behind a pile of hay towards the edge of the field. She set about preparing a bit of the corn, and then she ate it until she was full and could not longer stand the taste.

Night began to fall then, and before it was completely dark, Hermione did something she always regretted later. She remembered. Everything. Little things. Good things. She crumpled down onto a bed of hay, holding herself in a ball, and remembering.

Pumpkin juice. Fresh parchment paper. Red hair. The library. Christmas. Crooked glasses. Homemade sweaters. And then the tears started to come. Her whole body shook and it hurt SO much that she would never see or experience any of those memories ever again. She was alone in the world and she would never be whole again. She would never be anything again, but a broken wonderer.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa asked across the table. She and Draco were eating dinner in their dim dining room. Draco picked at his food in a disgusted manner. "What do you mean by wanting to find the Granger girl? She's dead."

"Oh mother, you do play nicely don't you? Do you always believe what you are told?" Draco continued to pick at his food. It was grey and lumpy and foreign to him. He missed his old meals. His old life. Before the victory.

"Draco, are you saying you question the Dark Lord and his words?" Narcissa asked alarmed.

"No mother," Draco said, his hand tightening on his fork. "You forget I am a servant to him, a Death Eater. I know things you do not."

"Say the girl is alive then," Narcissa replied, "and they find her. Then what? You think you'll get the glory? You're a fool." Draco stood up abruptly and knocked his chair over.

"You don't know anything!" He spat back at her.

"Draco I am your mother! You will not-,"

"You do not own me! You can't change what happens to me! You have no power! You NEVER have!" Draco's fists were clenched and his face was uncharacteristically red. He continued his rant. "You'd like to think you have power and strength but you couldn't even save father, could you?"

Narcissa took a steep breath. "How-how dare you! What happened to your father- you terrible, horrible person! I don't know you..You're not my son. YOU'RE NOT MY SON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. And then she ran out of the room. A tear started to fall down Draco's face.

"Fine," he muttered, "Fine.." He ran up stairs to collect a few possessions and was out the door within ten minutes.

_She's right¸_ he thought, _I have to go find Granger on my own. It's the only way to get the job done. _With that he set off down the gnarled front path of the Malfoy Manor. From the top window Narcissa watched in horror as her only son walked off into the world alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Also, why do you think Draco wants to find Hermione? I think you'll be surprised... Anyway tell me your thoughts..I love reviews! Thanks.<strong>

Also if you found any typos feel free to tell me. I do this stuff kinda fast because I am usually pretty busy. Sorry if they bother you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school, tennis, and my sixteenth b-day party! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put my story on alert! It means a lot!**

* * *

><p><em>Do you regret it? The things that you've lost. Do you regret it? All of that personal cost. One day you'll see, regretting isn't worth it, because you'll never, ever be what you want to see.<em>

Draco walked up a steep, grassy hill and plopped down on a rock. He gazed at the vast valley below and thought for a long time. It'd been two weeks since he'd left home. Two long, agonizing weeks and no sign of Hermione.

"Why'd I think I could do this, when no one else had?" He wondered aloud. "Granger's dead. It's all a lost cause."

Draco put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he made a final decision. Life had not turned out as planned, for anyone really. Draco didn't like the world anymore and he wanted out. It was all too easy.

He stood up stiffly and looked at the hill around him. In front of him was a grassy decent, the one he had climbed up. But to his left there was a jagged rock wall, with a 150 ft drop. Draco walked over and stepped close to the edge. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Memories flashed through his mind like a speeding train through a wheat field. He met them with a numb, cold mind. None of it mattered and it never would. He braced himself for death, for the end and nearly jumped, but then he heard something. An owl screech. Draco's cool, silver eyes popped open. An owl with a red envelope clutched in its beak, was perched on a rock, looking at Draco. Immediately he stepped back from the cliff and snatched the letter from the owl.

Tearing it open he began to read and couldn't believe his eyes. Lord Grey had Granger.

Hermione paced back and forth in a tiny, dim cell under Lord Grey's house, wondering what was to become of her. She found it odd that they hadn't brought her to Voldemort yet, to cash in on their earnings. It'd been almost a week, and Hermione thought back to the day they had captured her…

_She was in a dense forest, searching in vain for berries. She was hungry, so hungry she wasn't being careful. Wasn't listening for the hunter who stalked her. When they were inches behind her, she finally knew. But it was too late. They knocked her out with some spell, and the next thing she knew, she was in a cell._

Hermione sat down on the stone floor. This waiting agonized her to no end. What was taking them so long? Hermione leaned back until she was resting against the wall. She closed her eyes and decided to remember. After all, she doubted she would be able to regret anything the next morning.

"I'm sorry," Grey said to Draco for the third time that evening. Draco stood up in frustration. They were in the study again, and Draco was trying to arrange to get Granger.

"You're sorry?" he spat back. "You will be sorry if you don't bring me to Granger right this moment!" Grey shook his head.

"Oh, _I'll _be sorry? What are you going to do to me? You have no power anymore, little boy. You have no money, no home, no parents." Draco's face dropped for a moment.

"What do you mean no parents? My mother's at home. My home."

"Oh, that's not what I've heard," Grey chuckled darkly. "I heard you ran away, and the Death Eaters came and killed your mum." Draco's eyes burned in rage.

"Look, _I _gave you those letters. _I _gave you the order to get her. _I _will get her. End of story."

"No, not end of story. You don't hold the reins anymore. You'll do what I say. And what I say is this: I will turn Granger over to the Dark Lord and get my money and glory for that. While I'm there I'll mention that you helped. That ought to save you're pathetic life for a little while. Maybe you can come work for me, eh?" Draco was beginning to lose it. He had to find Hermione, or else his whole plan would fall apart. He had to trick Grey…but how? Draco plumped back down in his chair, and acted defeated. He rubbed his eyes and slouched down in his chair.

"Is she, my mum I mean, is she really…dead?" Draco looked up at Grey with hollowed eyes.

"Yes," Grey said, trying and failing at keeping a smile off his face.

"Then…I guess…I'll have to take your offer won't I?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Grey repeated, getting more and more happy by the minute.

"All I ask is…could I see Granger? So I know you really have her?"

"I don't see why not," Grey replied. He got up and took Draco back to the hallway. From there they walked down a narrow hallway to a narrow stairway that went down into the ground. At the bottom a man sat, lumped on the floor, his wand sitting beside him alight.

"She's down there," Grey pointed, back into the dark room. "I don't like to go any farther. Spiders and such." Draco shook his head and walked forward into the darkness. He eliminated his wand and spotted her cell at the very end of the room.

"Granger?" he whispered. Hermione popped her head up and let her eyes adjust to the light. When they finally did, she focused in on Draco's face.

"You.." she whispered coldly. Draco took a note out of his robe pocket and slipped it under the bars.

"Me.." he replied, then he turned on his heal and walked off into the light.

**So what do you think? Why does Draco want Hermione? Also there is going to be a BIG surprise next chapter so keep reading! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Okay, so I lied. There isn't a huge surprise in this one, I decided to wait until the next chapter. However, in this chapter you will find out what the note says. There is also a bit of action, and at the end, a cliff hanger. I promise I will update soon, so hang in there.**

* * *

><p><em>Surprise, surprise our world is full of lies, lies. Surprise, surprise I can see them in your eyes.<em>

Hermione pulled Draco's note out of her pocket for the millionth time that day. It was dark, so she couldn't read the words on the worn paper, but that did not matter, she had them memorized. And they still shocked and mystified her.

_I'm coming to get you-be ready to leave._

_-D.M_

What did it mean exactly? When Malfoy had shown up at her cell two days before, she thought immediately that he must be there to kill her. That maybe he had personally requested to kill her if she was ever found, because he hated her so much in school. And that, that is what had taken so long; they were waiting for Malfoy to come. But then he had leaned close to the cell bars, and had looked her in the eye. And when she looked into his eyes, she saw something strange, something out of place: hope. Things got even stranger when he whispered her name…almost as if he were relieved to see her. Then the note. The note that baffled Hermione beyond belief.

She analyzed it in the hours to come. At first she thought maybe it meant that he was coming to get her-to kill her. But then why hadn't he killed her before? And why had it looked like Malfoy was being secret about giving her the note? So that idea was out.

But why would he want to come get her? What did he want? What did he mean? Ugh, Hermione felt like ramming her head against the wall. It made no sense. None whatsoever. Annoyed, Hermione put the note back in her pocket. Trying to find a comfortable position on the ground, she decided to sleep and get a break from thinking about it all.

* * *

><p>Draco paced back and forth outside of Grey's gate. He pulled his hand through is blond locks and tried to think. Breaking Granger out was going to be difficult. He had already tried apparating in, but it was blocked. Draco was starting to get frustrated. He'd been thinking on this two days and he still couldn't figure it out. If he didn't come up with a solution soon, it would be too late anyway; they were taking Hermione to Voldemort tonight. <em>Damn, if I can't even get her…how am I supposed to do what I need so desperately to do? <em>He thought.

Just then a gardener walked past Draco, humming a tune and holding a green hose. He was also wearing blue overalls. A muggle. Draco thought fast.

"Hey! You there!" The gardener turned around slowly, a frightened look spreading over his face. Draco stalked towards him.

"Ye-yes sir?" The gardener said in a shaky voice.

Draco went forward and pushed the man into the ground roughly. "BOW!" He screamed. Draco hated being so cruel, he had no desire or strength for it anymore, but this was necessary. The man bowed, many times and stayed glued towards the ground. Draco continued.

"I heard that you've been picking the Lord's flowers! Is that true?" He asked.

The man feverishly shook his head and hoarsely replied, "No, no sir, never."

"You know that is forbidden, but you did it anyway, didn't you?" The man continued to protest but Draco pushed him further into the ground, until the man's mouth filled with dirt. "You slimy, filthy muggle. You do not deserve to live." Draco could hear bits and pieces of the man's protest. Words like please, family, and survive. Draco slowly released him, and told him to stand up. The muggle was covered in dirt and was bleeding from the nose and mouth.

Draco stepped towards him. "I'll let you go, just this once. But you must do something for me. Understand?" The man shook his head feverishly. "Get me the key for the dungeon. Let no one know what you are doing, and do not tell them about me. If you do, the punishment is death."

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to the sound of a loud crack. She sat bolt upright. From down the hall she could see bright flashing lights and could hear spells being shouted. Within a few moments, it died down. Then she heard quick footsteps moving towards her in the darkness. Suddenly, Malfoy was standing before her with disheveled blond hair and a wild look in his eyes. He mumbled a spell under his breath and broke the bars on the cell. Then he picked up Hermione and hoisted her over his shoulders, already on the move towards the stairs.<p>

Hermione could hear movement upstairs, and it got louder and louder as she was carried up the stairs. As Malfoy rounded the corner, in the hall, he was met by Grey and they began shouting enchantments at each other, as Hermione was jostled around on Malfoy's back. Finally, they advanced forward, after Malfoy had subdued Grey. There was more commotion ahead and Malfoy began to fight. In the heat of it all, he lost hold of Hermione and she went tumbling to the floor.

"GO TO THE DOOR!" Malfoy screamed at her, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione scrambled up and ran for it, knocking over a lamp on her way. It crashed to the ground, sending glass and debris all over the shiny floor. When she was almost to there, someone came up to her quickly and grabbed her by the side. She kicked and screamed and fought, but could not get out of her capture's arms. Her captor wrapped a thick arm around her throat and began to choke her. Hermione felt herself fading and had one last defense. She opened her mouth wide and bit down on the arm. Her capture yelped and dropped her. But he was only detoured for a moment.

As Hermione started to get up from the ground, the large man that had grabbed her pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"I'm going to finish this," he said gruffly.

"NO!" Draco screamed. Hermione took a steep intake of breath, her captors black eyes swarmed, and Draco rushed forward.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love cliff hangers-don't you? :) I promise that in the next chapter questions will be answered. Like, for example, why Draco wants Hermione. I will be updating soon, so keep reading! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I won't be updating for about a week so I tried to get a few chapters out this weekend. Anyway, enjoy! And feel free to tell me if anything needs editing! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>I thought I lost you in the sea, in the black, stormy sea. But then I saw you floating up to the clouds. And I sighed at the sight-you've always been beautiful.<em>

"Avada Kedavra!"

The next few seconds traveled by as if through deep, muddy water. Hermione watched from the ground as Draco rushed forward, towards a falling man. He had killed her big, burly captor, and the man's large body was suddenly on top of her.

Draco wasted no time shouting some spell that moved the man off Hermione. Then he galloped forward and seized her by the hand. Hermione could hear two or three men running after them, as Draco dragged Hermione out of the door, and on to a cement stoop.

"Hold tight to my hand," he said to her. And then she felt her and Malfoy being sucked and twisted through some sort of vacuum. It only took her a moment to realize what was happening-they were apparating.

Within seconds they were tumbling towards the earth. For a few moments Hermione laid on the ground with her eyes closed, letting her mind stop spinning. It'd been a long time since she'd last apparated. She could hear Draco walking around, whispering enchantments.

Slowly she sat up and surveyed the scene. They were in a field of vibrant lavender flowers that went on as far as the eye could see. In the distance, a ruby orange looking sun was setting over the purple fields. It was beautiful, but terrible at the same time, because there was no immediate path of escape. And escape was exactly what Hermione needed at the moment.

She stood up suddenly. She had to get away. She had no idea what Malfoy wanted, and although it made her curious, she was sure that whatever it was, it would end badly for her. She turned her back on him, and prepared to run for it.

"Wait!" He said, having noticed her. "Where do you think you're going?" He jogged over to her, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to shake him off. "Let me go!" Draco gripped her shoulder harder.

"You can't go! Where are you going to go?" He chuckled darkly. "There're fields for miles." He stepped back and spread his arms wide. Hermione hesitated. He was probably right…and she was getting hungry…and it wouldn't be long before the sun set. But the idea of staying here with him sickened her.

She shook her head and said, "I think I'll chance it." A shadow crossed over Draco's face.

"Well," he spit out, "That's a poor way to say thank you."

Hermione scoffed, "Thank you? Why would I thank you?"

"I save your life! You think they were going to take you to Voldemort and you two would have a nice cup of tea?" Hermione bit her lip and tried to think of a response.

"I could have figured it out," she replied hotly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you could have," Draco said sarcastically. Then he put up his hands in front of him. "My mistake. You had it handled. Sorry I stepped in."

"Arg! You! Uh!" Hermione clenched her fists. "Well I did stay hidden for nearly a year!"

Draco's face lightened a little. "By the way, how did you pull that off exactly?" Hermione thought for a moment, back to the times when Ron, Harry, and she had been on the run. The thought gave her a sharp pain.

She shrugged and replied, "Practice, I guess."

"Huh," Draco said. Then he sat down on the ground and stretched out his legs. "That'll come in handy."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, and take advantage of his leisurely position on the ground. But then she thought about stumbling around in the fields, alone, at night. Reluctantly she sat down a few feet away from Draco and pulled her legs up to her chin.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I am most certainly as wanted as you are now. They'll have extensive searches for us for months. We'll need to be able to hide," he said, nonchalantly picking a stalk of lavender and holding it in his lap.

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"A field in southern France. We'll leave tomorrow." Hermione tried to process this.

" But…why? Why are we on the run? Why did you break me out?" Draco looked off at the sun set, squinting his eyes, and avoiding the question.

"It's a long story," he said vaguely.

"Well, we have all night," Hermione responded.

"You won't believe me," he dodged again.

"Try me," she said back.

"Fine. Uh…well, I need your help."

"With?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"I need to find someone. I think you might be able to help me."

"Uh…okay," Hermione responded, confused. "Who is it?"

Draco licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair, unsure about how to tell Hermione who he wanted to find. He had never actually thought about this moment once, in all the months he had been planning it. He couldn't form the words. His palms were sweaty and his throat dry. _Come on, _he thought, _she just a mugblood. You're better than this. Just get it out, she can't judge you. _Draco opened his mouth and closed it again. _Just do it! _

"Um…uh…" Draco coughed. "Um..Har-rry Pott-tter." He finally choked out. Hermione's jaw dropped. _Has he lost it? _She thought.

"Excuse me?" She asked, sure that she had heard wrong.

"You heard me!" He shouted. "I want to find Harry Potter! Okay?" Draco threw held his head in his hands.

"Is this a joke? I mean…are you _insane?_ He's dead, DEAD! Everyone knows that! Even the muggles. Malfoy, if he were alive-" Hermione's breath caught. If he were alive, what? The world would be light and wonderful. If he were alive, Hermione would have a home. If he were alive, Voldemort would be gone. The thoughts made Hermione shake.

Draco looked over at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She retorted.

"God, I know this sounds…weird, but let me explain." Hermione looked over at Draco and took a deep breath. "Okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Have you heard of the Secret Society?"

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"That would be a no. Well, the Society…how do I explain this…well its actually ironic because they're not actually secret."

"Ah…okay," Hermione said, confused. Draco brushed his hair out of his face, aggravated. He wasn't explaining this very well.

"Well, see, the Secret Society is a group of, um, what you might say blood traitors. They hide out in the wild and print news papers and broadcast radio segments on, well…rubbish. It's usually just lies to make the world seem better than it actually is. Stuff like, 'Dumbledore will Return' and the such. Anyway, it's forbidden to listen to or read anything they put out. One day out of sheer boredom, I started listening to their channel. Most of it was just hilarious, because it could never be true. But there was this one segment…" Draco got silent and looked at the ground. Hermione waited patiently for him to continue.

"Granger-it was him." He looked over at her with wide eyes. "I swear, it was him. Harry bloody Potter talking on the radio."

"But…"Hermione began quietly. "He's dead. He really is. I saw him die."

"I know, I did too," Draco replied.

"So…then…" Hermione began.

"He's not dead. This is strange…but I can just _feel _it."

"That is strange…you know what's even stranger?" Hermione asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Hmm?"

"You caring so much about this. What does it matter to you? Even if he is alive, your side is on top. He's not a threat. And you probably don't want to be the one to tell Voldemort he failed, when he clearly didn't. So what's the point?" She finished.

"The point is, although I may be on his side, that doesn't mean I don't know what's right," Draco explained quietly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. This was a side of Malfoy she'd never seen before. She knew what he was saying couldn't be true, and it felt like some kind of trap. But part of her wanted so badly to believe what he was saying, it hurt.

"I see," she said quietly. And then she sat back down. And they both sat silent, looking at the final rays of the sun dip below the horizon, both thinking about what laid before them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Now that you know some things about my story...do you still like it? Any thoughts or questions? Please comment, let me know if I should keep going! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I finally have chapter six up! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Funny how you change, funny how you don't. Funny when you find a champ to be a dope. Funny how the rocks then turn to gold. Funny how we never really knew a single soul.<em>

Hermione awoke to the distant sound of bird chirping. The morning was dewy and she felt damp and uncomfortable. Slowly she sat up, stiff from sleeping on the ground. A few feet away, Malfoy, still sleeping, was curled around his cloak, mumbling as he had all night.

It was weird for her. It almost felt like a dream. Not even a week ago Hermione had been on the run, waiting for nothing, living for nothing, and stuck in a terrible nothingness of a world. It'd almost been as if she'd been asleep all those months. And now she had been rudely awakened in a new place. A confusing new world, where everyone spoke a different language than she did.

Hermione didn't even know who she was anymore. The things that had once made her, her were now gone. Her once frizzy, brown hair was now limp, tangled, and dirty. Her face had lost its fullness and she had permanent dark circles under her sunken eyes. She used to be vibrant and always yearning to learn more. But it'd been months since she'd seen a book, let alone read one. Something that had also changed about her was the fact that before, there was no way she would go anywhere with Malfoy, no matter what. But here she was. It's not like she had anything to lose.

_So this is what it's come to, huh? _Hermione thought, looking down towards Malfoy, _Running off to my death, with one of my least favorite people._

As if hearing her thoughts, Malfoy began to stir. He stood up quietly and smoothed his cloak. Then he looked at Hermione, tilting his head a little, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Here," he said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of a pocket in his cloak. "It's a map," he said, as Hermione looked it over, "of the known Secret Society locations. We're going to Sury, Ireland first. We'll have to check all of the locations." Hermione looked up astounded.

"There're at least twenty places on each continent! This could take months," she said folding the map back up.

"I know, so we better get started," he said, stepping forward and taking her hand.

"Wait," she said, "How do you know all these locations? Isn't it supposed to be somewhat of a _secret_?"

"Well, yes. But remember what I told you? They really aren't secret. Everyone knows about them."

"So couldn't you have done this alone?" Hermione asked.

"Well…no, actually. I'm pretty well known for being a Death Eater. I highly doubt they will just let me walk into their hideouts. But you? The last of the golden trio? They'll faint with excitement," Draco explained.

"So you're just using me?" Hermione asked, stepping back from Malfoy and pulling her hand away from his.

"No, no, no!" he said quickly. "You're helping me, and in return you get Potter back!" Hermione bit her lip and Malfoy extended his hand towards her. "Trust me," he said looking into her eyes, something he'd never done before. Of course he'd looked at her eyes, secretly. A long time ago, when they were going to Hogwarts, Draco had stolen many glances at her eyes, because they mystified him. They were dark chocolate and seemed to go on forever. Malfoy looked away quickly, feeling a strange emotional stab in his stomach.

"…Okay," Hermione said, slowly taking Malfoy's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A little while later they were standing behind a group of bushes, on the outskirts of Sury.<p>

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked. "Go door to door?"

"No, the Society should be held in a house. There is always some clue on the outside, for Society members. Just look around for something, I'm not quite sure what, but you're smart right? You'll find it. Anyway when you get there, tell them that you heard Harry on the radio, and that you're looking for him. If he's not there, play it cool, but get out as soon as you can. I can't imagine that they'll want to let you go, since you are who you are and all," Draco handed Hermione a small coin purse. "There should be enough money in here for a nights stay at an Inn. I'll meet you back here at dawn. Good luck." With that Malfoy disaparated, leaving Hermione quite alone.

* * *

><p>Sury was a small and depressing town. Hermione set to work walking down the dirt streets and looking at every dark house she passed, hoping to find a clue of some sort. Malfoy truly believed she would find something, so she was hopeful. But what if she didn't? What if she couldn't help Malfoy at all, because she was just too far gone? He was the first person she'd really talked to, for a long time. What if she found this house, and then didn't know how to react around the people in it? There was so many possibilities and outcomes that Hermione's stomach boiled uncomfortably.<p>

She'd walked nearly the whole town, and was about to give up, when she saw a lone dirt road at the edge of town. It probably led to some farm, and Hermione almost turned away when something caught her eye. At the beginning of the road there was a mail box, and at the top there was a little blue flag, blowing in the wind.

A flag on a mail box really wasn't that strange, but a _blue _flag? No one displayed the color blue, if they could help it. It was a sign of impurity. So could that mean….? There was only one way to find out. Hermione set of down the road, hoping that what lay at the end was what she was searching for.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated from behind the bushes, to a tall building back in London. He walked swiftly to the front desk in the buildings lobby.<p>

A muggle woman was seated at the desk, wearing a bright blue jacket. She looked up at Draco and smiled. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to go to the top." He replied shortly. The secretary's face darkened.

"Name?" She asked.

"Malfoy," he responded. The woman opened a drawer in her desk, and pulled out a plastic card. She slid it across the desk towards Draco, without a word.

Draco then walked towards the elevator, the card clutched in his hand. When he arrived at the top, he had to slide the card through a muggle card identification swipe. Finally the elevator doors opened. The lobby at the top was decorated in green and silver and had pictures of snakes all over the walls. At the desk a withered looking woman sat, wearing an olive green tank top that exposed her scaly arms.

"Yes?" She hissed. Draco stepped forward.

"I would like to speak with the Dark Lord," Draco replied, icily. This woman was creepy and Draco wasn't all entirely sure she was even human.

"He's not taking visitors today," she hissed back.

"Fine. Just tell him Draco came by. Tell him I just wanted him to know that Phase One is complete. I have the girl and we are on the move."

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? I really, really love reviews! So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hello! So with this new chapter I have decided to make a little challenge for all of you. You see, the farthest I have ever gotten on a story is to chapter seven, and then I quit. And this is chapter seven**,** so I need to be kept motivated! Here's the challenge, for the next week, if you review my story, I will go to your page and review one of your stories, if you have one. So it's kind of like a give and you get situation. Also, these reviews will help me get motivated to keep going with this story! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>When you're evil, can you see it? When you're evil, can I see it? When you're evil, do you wish you weren't? When you're evil, God I wish you weren't.<em>

Hermione had been walking down the twisty gravel road for nearly an hour, when she finally saw the roof of a house, peaking out over the next turn. All of a sudden, she stopped. Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted to go forward anymore. What if Harry was in there? The fact that that now could be a possibility stunned her.

What if she went in there and didn't know what to do? Even if Harry wasn't in there, which was most likely the case, how would she talk to these people? These "blood traitors" as Draco had said. They were her type of people. People that were on her side. And Hermione hadn't talked to anyone from her side in a very, very long time. The only person she had really talked to was Malfoy, and she wasn't sure whose side he was on.

The problem was, Hermione was different now. Having to focus solely on survival for so long had changed her in so many ways. Her fierce determination and love for life had been replaced with dull thoughts and muddled ideas. So what happened when she walked in there and disappointed them? She was still against Voldemort of course, but she no longer thought she could stop him. What those people wanted of her, she would not be able to give.

A tear started to roll down Hermione's dirty cheek. _What am I thinking? I can't change the world anymore. Maybe I never could. _The whispers of these thoughts made up her mind. Slowly Hermione turned around and began to walk back towards town. She was already formulating a plan in her mind as to how she would escape Malfoy and be on the run again. Maybe she would go to America or Brazil? Hide in a jungle or large city? She could register as a muggle and go into servant work. No one would look for her there.

"Can I help you?" A husky voice asked behind her. Hermione spun around and faced an unfamiliar man. He was tall, about six and a half feet tall and had wide shoulders. His hair was scruffy and black, and hung down to below his ear lobes. His skin was an olive tone and looked tough, like it'd been out in the sun for days.

Hermione stepped back involuntarily. "Uh…no I was um…just taking a walk. Thanks," Hermione said as she turned around to escape.

"Wait just a moment," the man said, placing a large hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I think I've seen you before…" _Damn, damn, damn. _Hermione thought. What if this guy wasn't good? What if he wanted to turn her in for a reward or something? Immediately her mind flashed to Malfoy. What would happen if he showed up to meet her and she wasn't there? What would he do? What if he was found and punished? Hermione really didn't like him all that much, but it seemed like he was risking a lot for a good cause.

Reluctantly Hermione turned around to face the man. He scrutinized her through furrowed eyes. After a moment he shook his head.

"I'm going to need you to come with me for a moment," he said, walking towards the house. Hermione stood her ground.

"No thank you," she said as pleasantly as possible. The man flipped around and pulled out a wand from his overall pocket, pointing it at Hermione.

"You'll come with me now," he said, a glint in his eye. Hermione gulped and clenched her fists. She didn't have her wand. She didn't have any defense. So she followed behind the man tentatively, wishing she had never come.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on an empty train trailer, toying with his wand, and waiting for time to pass. After he had visited Voldemort, he apparated back to Ireland and was currently located twenty miles from Sury. He hoped Hermione had found the house and that all was well.<p>

He was honestly worried for her. Well not for her, but for the situation. He really didn't care what happened to Granger, as long as she helped him do what he needed to do. And it's not like she was going to survive it, no matter what happened. Draco reflected back to a conversation he had shared with Voldemort a few weeks ago.

"_My lord, he cannot possibly-," Draco began._

"_HE CAN! And he is!" Voldemort interrupted._

"_But-but he died! I watched him die!" Draco protested._

"_Oh you silly boy! There are ways, there are ways. And I over looked them. Carless…well if you do as I say, we can ensure that Harry Potter dies once and for all!"_

"_What is it you want me to do?" Draco asked, nervous._

"_I want you to find that Granger girl. I want you to befriend her. I want you to make her befriend the Society. And then I want you to find where they're hiding Potter. I want you to bring him here to me. And I will kill him."_

"_My lord, I will try very hard, but what if they're bluffing? Polyjuice potion, voice changing spells, you name it, it's possible…."_

"_It is not. I know this. I can feel it. Do as I ask, or die like your father," Voldemort paused, "Oh and Draco, do not tell anyone of this plan. Make it seem as if you've run away with the mugblood. Don't even tell Narcissa. Is that clear?"_

"…_yes sir."_

Draco sighed and flicked out his wand, preparing for a long night.

* * *

><p>"Tell us where you've been," Mrs. Corel begged. Hermione was sitting in a warm kitchen, surrounded by nearly a dozen various people. After she had been taken in, the man, Hugh, brought her to an old man, Mr. Wither, their house leader. Although it looked as if Mr. Wither had terrible eye sight, he still recognized Hermione. And then it was confirmed. It'd only been about an hour, but Hermione had met all the Society members who were stationed at the house. And then the questions started.<p>

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "I've been all over."

"Doing what?" An eager little boy, sitting near her, asked.

"Um," _Hiding? _Hermione thought. But that sounded terrible didn't it? Here she was the last of the golden trio, done nothing. While these random people had collaborated together and made various groups all around the world.

"Well," Hermione began again. "Nothing," she finally said, looking towards the ground, ashamed.

"Why not?" The boy asked again. His mother shushed him.

"Because…I thought it was over. I felt as if there was nothing more I could do," Hermione said helplessly. Mrs. Corel, a widow who owned the house, came forward and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's all right dear," she said, soothingly. "It's understandable. But that will all change. You'll see. You can help us." Hermione smiled, feeling tears burn into her eyes. Mrs. Corel reminded her so much of Ron's mother. And these people, these nice, welcoming people. The fact that good people still existed, was almost too good to be true.

"So…is it true?" Hermione asked. "Is Harry still alive?" Mrs. Corel took a deep breath.

"Yes…" she said back, uneasily.

Hermione gave her a questioning look. Then she looked around the room, at every one's face. They all looked a little…uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…" Mrs. Corel began. "The doctors have tried…see the spell was very…damaging." Hermione's stomach dropped out beneath her. All these months she'd thought he was dead, but he was actually alive somewhere suffering, possibly alone. And with what?

"How so?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Dear let's not get too-," Mrs. Corel began.

"Oh just say it!" Hugh boomed from the back of the room. "He's crazy. Harry Potter's back, and he's a bloody loony!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? What did you think? Remember if you review, I review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry it's been awhile and sorry this is so short! Summers almost here so I'll do better next time! Sorry, also, if you find grammatical errors! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Just when I thought the world was done with me, they took me again, into their big hands, for one more go around.<em>

Hermione paced back and forth. She was at the place where she was supposed to meet Malfoy. The sun had not come up yet, and Hermione still had time…time to leave. Time to do this on her own. She could just leave Malfoy in the dust. She didn't really know him, and a part of her still nagged that something wasn't right with the situation. What to do…

_The words had not made sense. Harry could not be crazy. He could _not _be crazy. He was Harry. And Harry was dead. But then they showed her a picture, and she had to believe, all over again. _

_It was Harry, but it wasn't at the same time. The boy in the picture had the same messy black hair and crooked glasses. But he did not move in the picture, like normal wizards did. Instead he just sat there in a rumpled bed, looking blankly at the camera._

"_I-I want to see him!" Hermione cried, throwing the picture down. _

"_Well.." Mrs. Corel began, "He is not to be seen right now. It's not fit…for anyone to see him that way." Mrs. Corel bent down and picked up the picture, holding her back as she did. She smoothed it out with wrinkled fingers and tucked it in her pocket._

"_What do you mean?" Hermione shrieked. It went through her mind that he had been suffering; suffering so terribly and he had no one. She didn't care if he couldn't talk or wouldn't move, he needed her. Just like Ron had…and she had failed him. That could not happen again._

"_Miss. Granger, perhaps we could figure some-," Hugh began._

"_NO! Listen to me, I want to see him! I need to see him! I don't care if he's bloody crazy!" Hermione fell down in a defeated heap, tears springing out of her eyes._

"_Oh dear," Mrs. Corel said, "Oh dear, oh dear. Don't cry. Please.." Hermione looked up at her through watery eyes._

"_Then take me to him! Please," she sobbed, "He needs me. He needs _someone_!" She grabbed the hem of Mrs. Corel's skirt and looked up at her with puffy eyes. "Please," she whispered._

* * *

><p>"Granger," Malfoy called for the fifth time. "Damn it!" He cried, frustrated. He'd come to the meeting place at dawn, and Hermione was nowhere to be found. <em>I should've known better than to let her off on her own...<em> he thought angrily. He clenched his fists and tried to breathe calmly. What would happen to him now? He'd lost her, and with losing her, he'd lost every last hope he'd ever had.

_Maybe death wouldn't be so terrible…._

* * *

><p>They didn't know where he was. It was that simple. After Hermione had had her episode, Mrs. Corel began to cry as well. Then she told Hermione everything. She told her that the Society was formed by a former student of Hogwarts and that they didn't know who. Just that it was a "he" and that he had created homes around the world for survivors of the war. And these survivors became the Society members. In the first few months they had been very successful, gathering members and eluding Death Eaters. And then they had found Harry Potter. At first they thought it was a good thing, it had to be. But then they realized how sick he was, and everything went downhill from there. Members started to lose faith and many Society houses were abandoned. The one in Ireland was one of the last twelve.<p>

"He's at one of the other eleven houses. I don't know which. No one really does except the doctor who works with him. It's extremely top secret. They're trying to find a cure for him, so they can bring him back to conquer Voldemort. But who knows…that could be years from now…or maybe never," Mrs. Corel explained.

It was a lot to think about and Hermione stayed awake all night long, in the room they had lent her, contemplating what to do. Mrs. Corel wanted her to stay, but she knew she couldn't. She must go on and look for Harry, but the question was: how? Should she take Malfoy with her, and together they could search location to location? Or was he not to be trusted? Should she do it alone then? Could she do it alone?

At three thirty a.m. Hermione quietly padded down stairs and scribbled a note to Mrs. Corel. Then she ventured off in the night, ready to make her decision: would she take Malfoy or would she leave him?

_Mrs. Corel-_

_You have been so nice to let me stay here. This has opened my eyes to the world, and I now am great full that I am a part of it. I hope someday the world will be different, and life will be enjoyable again. I wish you the best-_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...very short, sorry! What do you think? Let me know!<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone. I know it has been a terribly long time. The reason is a multiple of things, I started my own original story, and so I have been working on that. Also, I have been quite busy, and of course, writers block has visited me. **

**I regret this, but I have decided to put "All the Ashes of the World" on hold, indefinitely. For the reasons I stated above...and one other. As we Harry Potter fans know, the last movie was recently released. Now, I have been a devoted Dramione fan for a couple years now. This pairing has been a real creative helper for me. But, for some reason or another, after watching Deathly Hallows Part Two, I...cannot bring myself to ship Draco and Hermione anymore. While Draco is still one of my favorite characters, I cannot bring myself to want Hermione with anyone other than Ron. It just doesn't feel right to change J.K. Rowling's world, because it is so perfect.  
><strong>

**As you can see**, **this new found idea of mine, will not help me write "All the Ashes of the World". This especially sucks because you readers have been so good, and this story has had the best feedback. So I've decided to tell you everything I had planed for All the Ashes. You can read on if you would like. Thank you to all who have given my writing a chance!**

* * *

><p>Where we left off, Hermione was deciding if she was going to take Draco with her or not. She ends up taking him. He tries to be nice to her, only to win her trust, because she almost left him before, and without her he would not be able to do the task the Dark Lord gave him.<p>

They travel for two months, and slowly, Draco is falling in love with Hermione. Then, they come to the last Society meeting place. This must be where Harry is. They camp outside, and plan to go in in the morning. As they are sitting under the stars, Draco makes a mistake, and kisses Hermione. Immediately he feels something like love, so he knows he cannot go further and do the Dark Lord's task. He is torn with wanting Hermione to know he is bad, so she can have someone better, and wanting her to never know, so he can have her. He ends up leaving in the middle of the night, and Hermione wakes up alone.

Hermione continues with the task and finds that Harry really is in the last Society meeting place. She sees Harry and sees that he is beyond anything she'd ever imagined. It turns out that when he sacrificed himself to Voldemort, something went wrong. Apart of himself went with Voldemort. To become sane again, Voldemort must drink a potion, and then be killed. The potion would set free that part of Harry, and then he would be normal again. Hermione gets to work on the potion that will take a month to brew.

Meanwhile, Draco goes back and discovers that his mother is alive. This makes him want to defeat Voldemort, because he now has something to live for. It takes him awhile to get the courage, but finally he writes Hermione and tells her everything.

Flash Forward. The Society members gather and ambush Voldemort. Hermione and Draco see each other and Draco tries to talk to Hermione in the battle, but she refuses to listen to him because she is so mad with him. Draco takes the potion from Hermione and slips it to Voldemort, and then Draco kills him. Hermione sees this all, and she tries to got to Draco, but Aurors show up and arrest him.

The story would end with Draco being in Azkaban, and Hermione vowing to get him out one day.

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a jist of the story, there is some stuff I didn't add, or couldn't remember. And who knows, I like to change things as I go along, so it could have ended up completely different. I had originally thought that I might have had a sequel, if this turned out good. If anyone would like to use these ideas, I would appreciate it if you would contact me. I'd love to see this story come to life. Again, I am so sorry this did not work out, but thank you, thank you for giving me the courage to write boldly!<strong>


End file.
